


Flowers for White Day

by CakerJun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun
Summary: 白情贺文，无魔法现代世界的高中生与花店店长。暧昧期无意识的Jack和知道了什么的Vil
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 5





	Flowers for White Day

1  
那位顾客已经连续来vénusté快一个月了。

Vénusté是市中心新开的一家花卉店铺，在一栋颇为显眼的商业大厦一楼，虽然每天都有人流来来往往地经过，店里大大的透明落地窗却像是把里外两个世界隔绝了，薄亮的暖橘色灯光和舒缓的音乐笼罩住整个店面。店长Vil把整体环境布置得很有格调，虽然只是贩卖植物的商店，却摆放了以花卉为主题的挂毯和不知道从哪里入手的装饰品。

不能称之为盛况，但每当零散的客人踏入vénusté时，都会不自觉地沉浸到这样独特的氛围里。

Jack是在情人节替母亲选购巧克力时偶然发现这里的。连续加班忙得晕头转向的Howl夫人也没有忘记情人节这个重要的日子，每年都会送给孩子他爸的巧克力是绝对不能落下的，但是这个节骨眼上自己做是来不及了，只好使派大儿子在去学校的路上帮自己买上一份。

进了大厦后直奔甜品店，在第三次听完店员小姐解释了种类繁多的巧克力有何不同之后，Jack终于提着粉红色的爱心袋子出了门，松了一口气的同时看到了旁边的vénusté。

Jack本身是个仙人掌的狂热爱好者，但是平时有常去的多肉植物专卖店，不会经常留意到新的店面。今天为了挑选巧克力特意提前了不少出门，看看时间离上课还早，抱着好奇心走进了vénusté。

很多花店并不售卖仙人掌，这里花卉的品种却很齐全，Jack走近仙人掌占领的小小区域，看到饱满的叶肉们被照顾得很好，心满意足起来，痴迷地欣赏了一会，转头才发现身后站了个人。

下意识把装饰得很夸张的巧克力袋子收到身后，瞥见了面前人工作服上的牌子。

店长Vil。

“客人对仙人掌很感兴趣吗？”

“啊……是啊，我喜欢仙人掌，家里也养了一些。”

“我还在进行开店的准备工作，抱歉不能给你介绍太多，请慢慢挑选。”语气虽然很礼貌，却没有流露出讨好的意味，Jack抬头，店长正搬着一盆绿萝，身上散发出淡淡的好闻气味，不像是被花沾上的。不好意思在店里待得太久，Jack很快离开了首次踏进的店铺。

“欢迎下次再来。”

走出十几步远之后，Jack回头，呆呆地望着紫色发梢的身影。

2  
Vil还能清楚记得和这位常客第一次见面的场景，“欢迎下次再来”虽然是自己说出来的，但是也没想到从那天以后，他就天天登门拜访了。

来的次数多到vénusté所有店员都认识他的地步，大概是不好意思每次都在店里打转又空手而归，从第二个星期开始会经常买些东西带回去，大多数时候是仙人掌，后来也会买些适合家养的观赏植物。一开始还会好奇一般家庭怎么会有这么大的绿植需求量，久了也就发现目标似乎并不是店里摇摇摆摆的孩子们。

总是围着店长讨论些种植和护理问题，现在一进门几个看好戏的店员就会开始给Vil使眼神偷笑，都被Vil一一用脸色甩回去，快工作，无声地这么告诉他们。Jack本人倒是很坦然的样子，聊得多了也就发现他确实对仙人掌颇有研究，每次待的时间都不会太长，久而久之也就任他去了。

几个打工人员都陆续下班了，临近白色情人节，来店里咨询的客人多了不少，大都是苦恼该怎么回礼的，看着店里忙碌的样子，Jack最近几次光顾经常是左顾右盼地来转上几圈，没能等到和Vil聊天的机会就悻悻地回家了。

收拾得差不多了，Vil解下工作服，顺势坐在店里的木椅上休息，就听见手机嗡嗡地响起了短信音。

基本上不用看也知道是谁的了。

来店里说话的机会虽然少了，与之相对的是短信联络频繁了起来。伸了个懒腰，划开手机屏幕，果然是Jack发来的消息。

“Lucky的毛色是不是好看了很多？”配图是一张模糊的照片，白色的小博美犬被抱在怀里玩闹。

“你拍成这样我怎么可能看得出来。”熟识了以后语气渐渐亲近起来，带点开玩笑的松懈感，不太客气地回复过去，盯着胡闹的照片放大看了一会，黑色的学校制服被不听话的幼犬滚了不少白毛上去，想着他等下估计要被妈妈说教好一番，空无一人的店里，Vil不自觉地笑了出来。

3  
Lucky是Jack上个星期捡到的弃犬。

周六傍晚下起了暴雨，看到天色突然沉下来的时候，Vil就预感到今天早上电视播报的大晴天可能要泡汤了，赶忙叫上今天值班的两个员工一起把门外摆放的盆栽搬回店里，终于赶在不起眼的小雨滴变成刀刮一样的倾盆大雨之前，成功救回了所有花花草草们。三个人都淋湿了不少，人和植物一起滴滴答答地落着水，两个打工的人今天都没带雨伞，虽然还没到下班时间，看这雨势应该不会有什么客人了，Vil叮嘱他们回家赶紧弄干身子不要感冒了，也就打发他们下班了。

幸好一直备了毛巾在工作的地方，Vil拿出一条新毛巾，不太冷的天气只穿了打底衫和衬衣，身上的粘腻感觉让他很难受，没有独立的员工休息室也没办法马上更换，一边给湿漉漉的自己简单擦拭，一边检查刚刚淋雨了的植物的排水情况。最先把不喜湿和不耐酸的孩子搬回来了，没有淋到什么雨，一一看过底部没有积水的情况，枝叶情况也都良好，Vil终于放心了下来。

结束了突发暴雨的紧急处理，Vil看了看窗外的情况，正好看到一群举着制服在雨里快步走着的学生，一眼就认出了身形很高大的Jack，说起来今天没有上班一样地来店里打卡，估计是周末和同学出去玩了。

Vénusté正对面的街上，两个建筑物之间有条窄窄的小巷，不怎么起眼，此时却停住了那群淋着大雨的高中生们。被衣服遮住，隐隐约约冒出来的几个脑袋不停攒动着在讨论什么，不过没有停歇征兆的暴雨天气很快赶走了他们，人影散去以后Vil看清了巷子里的景象，一个不大的纸箱，上面还虚掩着Jack留下的校服外套。

大概猜到了是个什么情况，Vil看了看左右的店铺，除了这里以外都关门黑了下来，街上亮起了昏暗的路灯，那群高中生们已经慢慢走远了，但心里有种隐约的感觉，Jack大概还会回来。

虽然很想马上回家洗个澡，店里已经没什么工作了，不过看着对街上孤零零的纸箱，Vil还是开着灯，在椅子上坐了下来。

时间差不多过了五六分钟，没了外套，穿着白色衬衫制服的影子果然还是一个人跑了回来，看到箱子还在原地，双手抱起来，开始在快要睁不开眼的雨幕里张望。很快，他就看到了这边还亮着的橘光。

不用等他走近，Vil打开了店门。

“太好了！这里还开着！”

基本上目睹了全过程的Vil听完Jack简单的说明，轻轻拉开制服盖住的纸箱，瑟瑟发抖的小东西毛发已经全都淋湿了，箱子里还有张雨滴模糊了的字条，勉强能辩识出写的是“Lucky”。不知道它在巷子里呆了多久，呼吸有点微弱，但是没有什么明显的伤痕。冒雨一路过来的Jack像是刚从游泳池里泡过出来，全身湿透了，神色紧张地看着Vil。

虽然没有说话，也看出了他无声的请求。没什么人能拒绝吧，Vil在心里叹了口气。

“我现在开车带它去医院，你要来吗？”

趁着红灯的时候在车上找到自己的替换衣物，Jack坐在副驾驶座上一刻不停地看着白色的小毛团，“别看了，你这样看着也不会马上好起来”，绿灯已经亮了，伸手把衣服递给他，“先勉强换上，你这个样子等到回去就发烧了”。

“可是Vil先生你身上也湿了……”

“你的问题比我严重多了，还是你要我帮你换吗？”

一句话就把他堵住了，不知道是不是在意着Vil的目光，Jack磨磨蹭蹭脱下了上衣，虽然码数小了点，也不到衣不蔽体的程度，余光确认他好好地换上了干燥的衣服，Vil把精神集中到路况上。

小的诊所大都关门了，只能去了稍远点的大型宠物医院，还没到深夜，幸好人不太多，Lucky很快看上了急诊。

感冒是显而易见的了，还有轻微的炎症和耳螨，好在情况都不太严重，在医院治疗观察两天，后续的检查没有新的发现应该就可以带回去了。

已经工作了的Vil自然不可能让高中生出医药费，Lucky的情况稳定以后，在柜台办理手续的Vil看到Jack跟了过来。

“Vil先生，实在不知道怎么感谢你，还让你出了治疗的费用。”

“就算你不在，我看到了也会把它送来医院的。这种时候，高中生就依靠一下大人吧。”知道了小狗没事以后，Vil的表情和语气也和缓了下来。

似乎不太满意被当成小孩对待的样子，Jack有点赌气地别过了头，看得很清楚的Vil很久没有这样捉弄人的感觉，在心里偷偷地笑。

“比起这个，你决定好Lucky以后要怎么办了吗？”

听到这，Jack像是突然想起了什么“啊”地叫出了声。

“对不起Vil先生，能和你借一下手机吗？我的没电了，才想起来还没和家里打电话……”

即使离了几步远，Vil都能隐约听到电话那头的教训声。被足足说了一顿，回来的时候Jack却显得很兴高采烈。

“家里说可以把Lucky带回去养，弟弟妹妹也很高兴的样子。”顿了一会，他眼神有点飘忽地补上了一句，“还有，我把我的邮箱地址存进去了，Vil先生想知道的话，以后我会给你报告Lucky的情况的。”

4  
想想遇到Lucky也是一个星期前的事了，出院那天等到Jack放学，Vil特地开车和他一起去接了Lucky。如果Jack没有开口的话，Vil大概会自己把它留下来，不过看到那个抱着Lucky的人满脸“以后你就是我们家狗狗了”的喜悦表情，Vil觉得这应该是一个更好的选择。

从Jack每天的短信来看，这只雄性的幼犬入住了Howl家以后，迅速成为了被宠溺的新儿子，他不止一次地抱怨说，以前妹妹回家总是先找哥哥，现在回到家的第一句话却是“Lucky呢”。

虽然今天已经三月十三日了，不过因为现在是正常上班时间，vénusté还在享受着一丝清闲。店员在准备预订的花束，Vil慢慢地挨个查看植株的情况，突然想起了什么，捧了一盆小小的仙人球，仔细找了个店里适合拍照的背景和角度，比划几下拍了下来，发给了Jack。

“今天新进了一盆好看的雪晃。”

“！”没想到很快就有了回复。

“怎么回得这么快，好好上课。”

“现在是课间。”

继续工作的Vil并没有聊下去，想了想，把这个可爱的新孩子放在了仙人掌区显眼的位置，等到傍晚某个人急匆匆跑进来的时候应该一眼就能发现了。

5  
三月十四当天开店比平时都要早，Jack进门的时候Vil正在准备客人的订单，他是听到了员工们小小的起哄声后才抬头的。

“那个……”Jack不好意思地抓抓脑袋，“这个是我养的最久的一株仙人掌，送给你，是这么久以来照顾我的回礼。”

几乎已经不避讳地频繁瞟向这边的店员们，夸张的表情显然是表达着，不会吧，白色情人节送仙人掌吗？

以为接下来还会有什么话的Vil收下了这盆仙人掌，说起来开了vénusté以后，就没有收到过这类的礼物了。

成功把礼物送出去的Jack却像完成了任务一样，高兴地聊起了自己和这株相处时间最久的仙人掌是如何相遇的。在店里其他人期待的目光下，他就这么一如往常地结束了今天的vénusté之行。看着Jack踏出店门的背影，Vil单手撑着下巴靠在柜台上，过了几秒，像是忍不住一样发出了轻轻的笑声。一整天明明忙得不可开交，Jack还是成为了员工乐此不疲讨论的话题。

平时短信会掐着店里关门的时间发过来，今天却迟迟没有动静。临睡前才收到了迟来的消息。

“今天给Lucky洗澡了。”图里一人一狗全身湿透的狼狈样子简直像是刚捡到Lucky的那天，不过看起来应该是玩得很开心吧。

“赶快吹干。”

放下手机，今天新收到的仙人掌摆放在了床边的柜子上。

“你的主人怎么好像比你还呆啊。”


End file.
